Changement de Camps
by Lumos.Nocturne
Summary: Agé de 20 ans, Rogue est un mangemort prometteur... mais quelque chose va tout changé. [Chapitre Unique] Rewiews SVP


Voici une fic à chapitre unique présentant une possible version de 'pourquoi Severus Rogue changea de camps'. Bonne lecture.

Maintenant fermement les attaches de sa cape ensemble pour éviter que le vent glacial ne s'y engouffre, Severus chercha hâtivement la clef de la maison dans sa poche. Il faisait vraiment très froid, et il neigeait tellement qu'on y voyait pas à dix mètres. Ses cheveux noirs étaient entièrement couvert de petits flocons blancs.

A moitié recroquevillé sur le palier, Severus sentit enfin sa main toucher la clef.

Rapidement, il l'inséra dans la serrure, tourna, et se précipita à l'intérieur. La chaleur du foyer l'enveloppa, et il referma la porte avant d'ôter sa cape noire et de l'accrocher au portemanteau de l'entrée.

Avec un petit sourire, heureux d'être enfin chez lui, il s'avança dans le couloir, passa devant l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs, et pénétra dans le salon seulement éclairé par la faible lumière du feu de cheminée qui craquait allégrement dans l'âtre.

Severus s'assit dans un des fauteuils de cuir installé devant la cheminée, et se laissa réchauffer par les flammes. Il entendit à peine les pas derrière lui, mais la main qui se posa à côté de sa tête, sur le haut du fauteuil, ne lui échappa pas.

-Tu rentre tard… déclara doucement la femme qui le tirait de son repos.

Elle contourna le professeur de potions, et prit un siège qu'elle plaça entre lui et la cheminée, un peu en diagonale, avant de s'asseoir.

Severus poussa un léger soupir.

-Je suis désolée Shondra…j'essaye de rentrer le plus vite possible… tu le sais…

Le visage de celle-ci, encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux châtains, affichait la tristesse. Une tristesse profonde. Ses yeux bleus brillaient.

Severus eut des remords en voyant son beau visage, faiblement éclairé par le cheminée, afficher tant de peine. Sa femme ne méritait pas ça… mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire… sinon le sort qui l'attendrait serait pire que tout.

Shondra posa une main sur le genoux de son mari et annonça doucement, les yeux remplis de larmes qui se mirent à couler toutes seules.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais bien que tu me cache quelque chose… ton travail ne peux pas t'obliger à rentrer à deux heures du matin chaque soir…

Elle poussa une petite plainte, se leva vivement et prit les mains de son mari.

-Je t'en pris Severus ! Ca me fait si mal que tu me cache des choses… je t'en supplies, dis moi ce qui se passe !

Le professeur de potions baissa la tête. S'il voyait encore les yeux de Shondra, il parlerait…et pour la sécurité de sa bien-aimée, il ne le devait pas.

-Si je t'en parlais, tu serais en danger… murmura l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Sa femme lui prit la tête dans les mains, et lui releva doucement le visage pour le forcer à la regarder.

-Ca veut dire que tu es en danger toi-même… ne te rappelle tu pas la promesse que l'on a faite devant l'autel ? « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ». Si tu as des problèmes Severus, je veux les avoir avec toi.

L'homme eut un petit sourire et caressa le visage de sa femme. Cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'ils étaient mariés… et déjà il attirait des problème sur leur famille… Shondra… si gentille… ce n'est pas elle qui se serait fourrée dans ce genre d'affaires…

Mais en voyant le visage larmoyant de sa femme, Severus ne put s'en empêcher, il hocha la tête.

-D'accord, je vais te le dire…

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il comprit à peine ce qui se passait. Il n'entendit pas l'incantation. Il ne réalisa vraiment que lorsque l'éclair vert frappa Shondra dans le dos, et qu'elle s'écroula dans ses bras. Sa poitrine ne bougeait plus… elle était morte.

-Shondra ? balbutia Severus en se relevant, sa femme à moitié soutenue dans ses bras. Shondra ! Non !

Il serra le corps de sa femme contre lui, et pleura.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle poserait problèmes… annonça une voix froide. Je t'avais dit qu'il faudrait sûrement la tuer… et tu m'aurais trahi Severus, toi, mon fidèle… tu m'aurais vraiment trahi ?

Rogue releva la tête et fixa le visage de l'assassin de sa femme par dessus l'épaule de la morte. Lord Voldemort.

-Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus, maître, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que je vous trahisse, déclara Severus.

Il mentait, bien évidemment. Mais il n'était pas bête au point de se révolter ou de ne pas tenter de se rétablir auprès du Seigneur des Tenèbres, qui le fixait d'un air supérieur, en jouant avec sa baguette magique… l'assassin de sa femme ! Mais il devait encore jouer au laquai servile, pour rester en vie…assez longtemps pour se venger.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Voldemort.

-Je n'en doute pas… mais tu mérite quand même une punition… Endoloris !

Et un hurlement déchira la nuit.

Marchant à vive allure, faisant voler le bas de sa robe de sorcier, Severus traversa un couloir, puis encore un autre, et s'arrêta devant la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Deux jours. Deux jours que Shondra était morte. Deux jours qu'il attendait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son maître… mais il n'y tenait plus.

Il lâcha le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans l'escalier en direction du bureau du directeur.

Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Dumbledore, qui cajolait son phénix, tourna la tête en voyant son professeur de potions.

-Que se passe il Severus ? demanda il en fronçant ses sourcils argentés. Pourquoi entrer ainsi comme un fou furieux ?

Incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps, l'épuisé professeur s'assit sur un siège devant le bureau du directeur.

-Je sais que vous savez que j'étais avec lui, déclara Severus, le souffle court. Vous l'avez toujours su…

La voix du professeur de potions se mua en pleurs et il fondit en larmes sur le bureau de Dumbledore qui s'assit en face de lui.

-Que c'est il passé ? demanda le directeur.

-Il… haleta Severus en continuant de pleurer… il a tué Shondra… il a tué ma femme !

Le vieux mage hocha calmement la tête.

-Vous auriez du savoir qu'il le ferait un jour…

Rogue releva la tête et dit doucement en essuyant ses larmes.

-J'espérais… que ça n'arriverait pas… j'ai été naïf… et maintenant… morte ! Ma Shondra ! Si jeune… 20 ans…

-Vous avez aussi vingt ans Severus, lui rappela le vieux mage. Et je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous ne voulez pas passez les prochaines années à servir le meurtrier de celle que vous aimiez.

Le professeur de potions hocha la tête, de la rage dans les yeux.

-Oui, je veux vous aidez à le faire tomber ! Je veux qu'il paye ! J'espionnerais pour vous dans camps, à partir de maintenant, c'est décidé, je ne ferais plus jamais d'erreurs !

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésiter pas à laissez une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

(ps : il est possible dans le texte lors de la mise en ligne que des é et des à aient sautés)


End file.
